The present invention relates to a measuring method using magnetic resonance, and more particularly to a spin mapping method suited for measuring the spatial distribution of nuclear spins.
As a fundamental spin mapping method, the projection reconstruction method and the Fourier zeugmatographic method have hitherto been known. The former is published in an article (Nature, Vol. 242, 1973, page 190), and the latter is published in an article (J. of Magnetic Resonance, Vol. 18, 1975, page 69). In these methods, it is the fundamental thought to form the projection of spin distribution in a specified direction, that is, the direction of field gradient is fixed during a signal measurement.